Untitled
by The Forgotten Poet
Summary: This is inspired by the new filler! Read please!


This is my own Zanpakutō Rebellion-inspired one-shot.

It features my own zanpakutō spirits.

Karin's: Shinku Tsukikage - Scarlet Moonlight

Yuzu's: Shinju no Tamamushiiro - Iridescent Pearl

Hope you all like it!

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I do own the plot for this story, as well as Shinku-chan and Shinju-chan.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hyōrinmaru gently settled his young master against a nearby rock and summoned his sword.

He disappeared from his position to reappear not too far away from Tōshirō, his sword at their observer's throat.

A startled gasp came from the woman's lips, as the freezing blade pressed against the side of her throat, an ice-covered hand gripping her shoulder firmly.

"What business do you have here?"

"I mean no harm," she answered him, carefully turning around, fully aware of the blade still pressed to her neck.

Hyōrinmaru blinked at her, somewhat surprised.

Glowing violet eyes stared back into his own icy orbs.

"You," his sword lowered from her jugular "what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled "My master felt something was off and was worried," she stepped closer to him "and so was I...Hyōrinmaru-sama." she finished, as an icy hand cupped her cheek gently.

_-Elsewhere-_

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobiume demanded, watching Haineko take off in a certain direction.

The werecat smirked over her shoulder, not slowing her stride "To find my darling, of course."

Tobiume gasped, stuttering out "N-not before I do!" and taking off after the other.

For the next few minutes, the two zanpakutō raced through the forest, interchangeably trading insults and slowing each other down.

"I'll get to him first, so why don't you just give up?" Haineko taunted, almost out of the forest.

"You should try taking your own advice!" Tobiume challenged, tackling the other to the ground, where they proceeded to wrestle.

Not even a minute into their skirmmish, Tobiume froze, eyes locked on something in the middle of the rock-filled clearing.

Haineko watched her, confused "Oi, what's your problem?"

The smaller female said nothing, just continued staring ahead in disbelief.

The taller spirit huffed, turning as best she could to see what the other was staring at.

Dark gray eyes widened and she jolted up, knocking Tobiume off of her "Wh-what the hell is this?!"

Among the rock formations, illuminated by the moonlight, was Hyōrinmaru, but, obviously, that wasn't what shocked the two so badly.

He had company.

A woman, to be exact.

She was pale, with long hair that was black down to her shoulders, where a silver hair tie bound it, and bright scarlet red to her knees. From her hips a long, flowing skirt fell, as red as her hair, with a matching top that just covered her breasts, leaving her stomach, shoulders, and arms bare. Wrapped around her upper arms was a long, silvery sash, similar to Tobiume's, and a diadem rested on her head, the ends of which were falling down her back on either side of her hair.

The ice deity had one of his icy claws around her waist, holding her close, his other hand holding her left. The fiery woman had her other hand on his shoulder, using it as leverage to pull herself up, lips locked with the ice dragon's.

Having been knocked out of her daze rather ungracefully, Tobiume narrowed her eyes at the couple.

Haineko heard a bell ring, being brought back to reality, and turned to see the little priestess raising one of her bells.

She smiled, her own hand lifting to summon her ash "Un-"

Before Haineko could finish her command, or Tobiume swing her bell, a heavy, fist-sized ball shot out from their left, wrapping its attached chain around them.

Once the ball had the chain fastened around the two, they were both yanked back into the woods with a couple of loud yelps.

They both landed some ten or twenty feet from where they had originally been.

"Oh, great," Haineko groaned, sitting up as best she could "once again, I'm bound to the stick."

"Like I wanted to caught with you again, fat ass." Tobiume retorted.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting what ever argument was boiling up.

The two looked up to see another woman holding the other end of the chain binding them.

Her hair was long, bleach-blonde, and up in two small buns, each with a tail falling down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue color, while her skin was a light peach color. She was clad in a short, long-sleeved, deep blue dress, with a black bodice and petticoat. Bows adorned the sleeves and bodice, and her feet and lower calves had black straps forming barefoot sandals. A pearl bracelet was on her left wrist.

"Who do you think you are, treating us like this?" Tobiume demanded, clenching the sash holding her bells.

"Yeah, I gotta go save my darling from that ha-" Haineko was cut off, as the woman was suddenly in their faces.

"That..what?" she asked in a sweet voice, an innocent smile on her lips.

"N-nothing, I wasn't saying anything, right, Tobiume?" Haineko looked for support, which the other gave by vigorously nodding her head.

Their captor's smile brightened some.

"Oh, good," she said cheerily, tightening the chain around them "for a second, I thought you were going to say something nasty about my sister."

"Y-your sister?!"

"Hai, and, if that were the case, I'd have to destroy you both."

The bound zanpakutō shuddered at her bright smile.

"Because," she explained, tightening the chain more "if you insult my sister, you insult her master. If you insult her master, you insult her sister, whom is my master, therefore, you'd be insulting me."

"Hai, hai!!" they cried, as the chain made it difficult for them to breathe.

"Ah, gomen, gomen," she said, loosening her grip "but I don't like people who insult my master or anyone she cares for."

"Hai!"

The woman smiled, using the ball, which looked like a large pearl, to unwind the chain from the two.

"Good, now that we got that cleared up" the weapon disappeared in a flash of blue light, only to reappear on her neck as a choker "stay away from Hyōrinmaru-san: Shinku-chan already has claim on him."

Haineko shot up, annoyed "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Already has claim?!" Tobiume added, shooting up beside Haineko.

"Exactly as it sounds: he belongs to her as much as she belongs to him."

"You don't mean-"

The smile left the woman's face, replaced by an irritated look "Yes, they left their mark on each other: they're mates."

"Demo-"

A dark aura surrounding her halted Haineko's protest "Yes?"

"N-nothing."

"We'll be going now." and they were gone.

"Finally," she muttered, walking through the forest, back to where the couple were.

They were standing before each other, when she got there, Tōshirō now in Hyōrinmaru's arms with 'Shinku' looking down at him "He'll be okay, right?"

A rare, fond smile graced the dragon's lips "You sound like your master."

Shinku smiled back, placing her hands on her hips "She'd hit you for that," she turned to the blue-clad woman "yo, Shinju."

'Shinju' smiled, stopping before them "Shinku-chan, Hyōrinmaru-san."

The dragon nodded back, stating "Tōshirō needs to rest."

Both twin zanpakutō nodded "We have to go anyway-"

"-we promised our masters we'd be back, if we found out anything."

"Ah," Shinju turned away, smiling, as the two shared another kiss, before Hyōrinmaru departed to get Tōshirō to the Fourth Squad.

"Hmm."

Shinku turned toward her sister "Nani?"

"I just..." Shinju trailed off, making her twin worry.

The red-clad woman smiled after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around her sister "Don't worry, you'll find someone for you: you and Yuzu-chan."

Shinju smiled "Hai, let's go, before Karin-chan decides to come here herself."

"Oi!" she laughed as she opened a Senkaimon "Karin-chan is smarter than Ichigo, don't go comparing us to him and Zangetsu!"

_-Elsewhere-_

"Ah-choo!"

"Daijoubu?" Hinamori asked the orange-haired teen.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, rubbing his nose "probably just allergies."

_'I think somebody was talking about us.'_Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

-----------------------------

Review please!


End file.
